green_dragon_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
GD Naval Fleet Ship Classifications
The GD Navy has strict classification of ship roles and classes. Division by Size Small Ships (Xertrilor) Raiders Raider are small ships equivalent to a fighter. Their main role is to engage and destroy other small ships, or Xertrilors, in combat. They have less anti-personnel armament and more anti-ship armament. Scouts Scouts are versatile ships capable of fighting in most situations, although they lack expertise in all aspects of combat. Their armament is well balanced, having anti-personel, anti-ship and anti-armor weapons. Stormers Stormers are the primary support ships of the navy. They are equipped with more anti-personnel weapons and are designed for atmospheric combat. Blasters Blasters are powerful ships armed with explosives and powerful weapons to use against bigger ships. They are effective in number and are used extensively by carriers to combat other capital ships. Comets Comets are ships armed with explosives designed for deployment over a planet against surface targets. These ships support the GDE's ground forces and are extremely useful during invasions. Observors Observors are the only small ships that are cloaked. They lack powerful armament and are very lightly armed, but possess great agility, speed and stealth. They are used to explore, patrol amd surprise enemies. Warpers Warpers are the primary transportation for ground troops. They are lightly armed, but heavily shielded and armored to survive attacks. They are usually escorted by raiders or blaster. Medium Ships (Xarthel) Defender Destroyer Defender Destroyers are one of the most widespread ships in the Navy. They have armaments of all sorts and can fight in many different situations. They were designed as ships that were ready for every situation. Wing Destroyers Wing Destroyers are ships with less armament than other ships. Their primary role is to carry small ships into battle. They sacrifice firepower and armor for more spaces for ships. Escort Destroyers Escort Destroyer are ships with numerous light weapons and are used to deal with small ships. Their main role is to protect carriers or transports. Assault Destroyers Assault Destroyers were designed to fight bigger ships. They are usually armed with powerful guns and weapons. Nova Destroyers Nova Destroyers are armed with bombing equipment and are used for attacking the surface on a planet or moon. Stellar Destroyers Stellar Destroyers are ships that can cloak for a very long time and specializes in agility, speed and strength. These ships are used to raid enemies or support our main attack ships. Siege Destroyers These ships are ships designed to fight off ships near its size. They are armed with more powerful weapons than most other ships, but still use some light weapons. Medium-Big Ships (Xurinarl) Launch Draco-Stars These ships are carrier ships that carry small craft. They usually have other ships around to protect themselves. Big Ships (Xorphath) Guardian Dragons These ships are versatile and easy to use in any situation, although lack specialization in any aspect of ship warfare. These ships are the backbone of the GD Navy. NOT COMPLETE Category:GD Military Category:Ships